A New Life
by Sebastian Smythe - EFP
Summary: "Lo sapeva... Non avrebbe dovuto farlo... Kurt sapeva benissimo che Richard odiava quando faceva il "frocio" ... quindi non dovrebbe essere sorpreso per quello che ha fatto quando lo ha beccato a letto con un ragazzo ... ma lo è lo stesso" Kurt viene cacciato di casa dal padre omofobo e violento quindi deve trovare un modo per cavarsela da solo. Kurtbastian
1. Prologo - Kickin' Out

New Life

Prologo

Lo sapeva... Non avrebbe dovuto farlo... Era a conoscenza del fatto che suo padre odiava quando cantava per via della sua voce poco virile, infatti ovviamente non sapeva dell'esistenza del Glee Club o che faceva parte dei Cheerios, credeva che l'unica attività extra-scolastica che facesse fosse giocare come kicker nella squadra di football anche se ci era entrato solo per fare in modo che fosse fiero di lui, purtroppo non aveva funzionato...

O che avrebbe voluto bruciare quei pochi vestiti eccentrici che gli erano rimasti dopo che sua madre se ne andò, lì da qualche parte in mezzo a quegli abiti "maschili" (_la moda non ha sesso!_ Continuava a ripeterlo a suo padre ma lui ogni volta gli urlava contro e cambiava argomento) ma orrendi che non gli appartenevano e che detestava con tutto il cuore.

Kurt sapeva benissimo che Richard odiava quando faceva il "frocio" (Come se fosse colpa sua se lo è...), quindi non dovrebbe essere sorpreso per quello che ha fatto quando lo ha beccato a letto con un ragazzo, _suo _ragazzo, Blaine Anderson, ma lo è lo stesso. Non si sarebbe mai neanche lontanamente immaginato che arrivasse a cacciarlo di casa... Non avrebbe dovuto portarlo a casa, era stata una mossa davvero stupida...

Oltretutto non pensava che Blaine l'avrebbe più richiamato visto il modo in cui era dovuto scappare in piena notte, senza maglietta e con le scarpe in mano mentre aveva un fucile puntato alla testa, oltretutto dopo essere stato beccato dal padre del proprio ragazzo nel suo letto...

_Quella era stata davvero una bella giornata, prima Blaine l'aveva portato a cena fuori in un posticino romantico, poi erano andati a fare una passeggiata al parco al chiaro di luna con un gelato e, dopo le insistenze di Blaine, Kurt lo aveva invitato a passare la notte a casa sua per la prima volta. _

_Prima di quel momento erano stati solo da Blaine per colpa di come avrebbe potuto reagire suo padre se lo avesse scoperto ma ora era partito per andare a trovare dei parenti e gli aveva lasciato la casa libera. Era il momento perfetto, o almeno così pensava... _

_Dopo una nottata di sesso fantastico e di dolci coccole post-coito Kurt si era addormentato raggomitolato al morbido petto dell'amante. Era al settimo cielo, per la prima volta si sentiva davvero felice, in qualche modo amato, nonostante non si fossero ancora scambiati i loro "ti amo" dato che stavano insieme solo da un mesetto o un po' di più. Sfortunatamente poi Richard era tornato da quella stupida vacanza in anticipo e come al solito aveva deciso di rovinare tutto ciò che migliorava la sua miserabile esistenza._

_Suo padre era entrato furiosamente nella stanza sbattendo la porta contro il muro, tale era stata la forza e la foga con cui l'aveva aperta, rosso in viso e con il fucile in mano. _

_Richard era davvero un bell'uomo: molto alto, ben piazzato e muscoloso, non tanti da sembrare un giocatore di wrestling ma abbastanza per assomigliare ad un buttafuori o una guardia personale e incutere timore. Aveva dei magnifici capelli lisci e morbidi di un bellissimo color nocciola e degli occhi azzurro ghiaccio che sembravano poterti scrutare l'anima, quelli erano l'unica cosa che Kurt aveva preso da lui, il resto l'aveva preso dalla madre che al contrario era una persona all'apparenza molto fragile e delicata. _

_Era alta ma non quanto il marito, gli arrivava un po' sotto le spalle e non aveva un corpo molto formoso o un seno grande ma era comunque molto bella, sembrava una quasi una fata. Aveva una cascata di setosi capelli castani e un paio di occhi scuri che ti scaldavano il cuore. Lei aveva un carattere molto dolce e paziente mentre il marito era sempre impulsivo e spesso aggressivo._

_"Kurt! Perché davanti alla porta ci sono un alt-...ro paio di scarpe..." la voce di Richard si spezzò prima spegnersi completamente non appena li vide._

_I due amanti si svegliarono di soprassalto, Blaine era solo confuso ma Kurt si vedeva che era terrorizzato. Spalancò gli occhi in panico e iniziò a tremare al solo pensiero di ciò che suo padre avrebbe potuto fargli, beh, più che di se stesso si preoccupava per Blaine, lui non ci era abituato..._

_"Scappa..." sussurrò Kurt nell'orecchio di Blaine "Più veloce che puoi..." Aggiunse non appena vide che Blaine non si era ancora mosso, troppo confuso e assonnato per capire la situazione. _

_Si alzò velocemente coprendo le sue nudità con il lenzuolo, stando ben attento a non scoprire Blaine, e arrossendo "H-Hey, padre... C-C-Come va? Perché s-sei tornato prima?" balbettò, suo padre diventò bordeaux dalla rabbia. Intanto il controtenore aveva lanciato un paio di mutande a Blaine in modo discreto, il quale dopo essersele messe si era alzato silenziosamente e si era vestito in fretta, più o meno aveva capito la situazione._

_Kurt si mise davanti a Blaine, quasi a fargli da scudo, non appena si accorse che suo padre stava per scoppiare. Lui conosceva bene quella reazione, l'aveva vista **così **tante volte che riusciva a capire quando stava per manifestarsi anche solo al primo accenno di uno dei segni che la contraddistinguevano: le pupille gli si dilatavano così tanto che l'iride quasi scompariva del tutto e gli occhi si scurivano a tal punto da sembrare neri, le narici gli si allargavano e la bocca gli si contraeva fino a diventare una sottile linea che si muoveva scossa da piccoli spasmi all'angolo destro, quasi come i tic dei cattivi nei film e la vena sul collo gli si gonfiava iniziava a pulsare inquietantemente._

_In quei momenti alla fine la cosa peggiore era l'attesa, l'aspettare che Richard facesse qualcosa, una qualsiasi cosa, anche uno schiaffo, un pugno o un semplice insulto andavano bene, tanto sarebbero arrivati comunque ma almeno in questo modo l'ansia sarebbe passata._

_Continuò a balbettare scuse a caso e frasi incoerenti e senza senso mentre continuava a stare davanti a Blaine facendogli ancora da scudo, il quale intanto aveva intelligentemente iniziato a dirigersi verso la porta fin troppo lentamente. _

_Richard li seguì lentamente fuori dalla camera e lungo il corridoio, tenendo lo sguardo puntato su suo figlio finché non arrivarono alla porta._

_"Esci e corri, non voltarti indietro... Ti prego..." sussurrò Kurt nell'orecchio dell'amante che annuì stranito. Nell'esatto momento in cui Blaine si voltò verso la porta Richard mise una mano sul retro del collo del figlio, applicando una pressione tale da farlo piegare e guaire per il dolore. _

_Blaine si voltò e fece per dire qualcosa ma Kurt lo imploro con gli occhi di fare semplicemente come gli aveva detto. Blaine mosse due passi fuori dall'abitazione ma si voltò appena in tempo per vedere Kurt che veniva trascinato fuori dal suo campo visivo dal padre, proprio un attimo prima che si chiudesse la porta. Se ne andò velocemente, imbarazzato, lasciando Kurt a vedersela con suo padre da solo. Comunque Kurt non lo biasimava, probabilmente lui pensava che fosse una semplice reazione da genitore un po' esagerata a cui sarebbe seguita una lavata di capo e infine una pacca sulla spalla e dato che ogni volta che si vedevano mascherava talmente bene i suoi lividi che diventavano quasi invisibili mica poteva immaginare che il padre di Kurt in verità fosse un violento._

_Kurt dal canto suo lo sapeva fin troppo bene, proprio in quel momento suo padre gli continuava ad urlare contro insulti che decise che mai avrebbe potuto ripetere per quanto erano orribili e degradanti, quelli più leggeri alla fine erano puttana succhia-cazzi, frocio e scherzo della natura... Fortunatamente aveva deciso di non colpirgli la faccia o altre parti visibili perché "Come fai a lavorare se rovino quel bel faccino che ti ritrovi? Poi tutti i tuoi clienti cambierebbero puttana e tu come potresti guadagnarti da vivere?" dopo un occhiata confusa da parte di Kurt suo padre gli aveva detto che gli avrebbe dovuto portare 100.000$ come facevano le altre puttane e fino a quel momento non sarebbe potuto entrare in casa. _

E così, un paio di ore dopo la sfuriata del padre si trovava lì, in un parco praticamente abbandonato vicino a casa, tutto solo e dolorante su una stupida panchina mezza rotta in pieno inverno con solo un paio di trolley e una valigia contenenti la maggior parte delle sue cose, tanto non erano molte. Negli anni aveva tenuto solo il minimo indispensabile, la sua stanza era praticamente vuota dato che suo padre non gli dava mai soldi per comprare niente di ciò che voleva e, visto che non aveva amici, non riceveva neanche regali durante natale o il compleanno.

Alzò lo sguardo al cielo e si mise a guardare i rami degli alberi che sbattevano gli uni contro gli altri per colpa del vento, producendo un rumore piacevole. Certe volte avrebbe voluto essere diverso, essere il figlio che suo padre ha sempre desiderato e nonostante fosse molto complicato per lui aveva continuato a provarci fino a quel momento, ma era così difficile soffocare il suo vero io e l'aveva fatto per così tanto tempo che ad un certo punto era crollato, non ce l'aveva più fatta, ed ecco quello che era successo.

Sentiva una tristezza immensa partire dritto dal cuore e irradiarsi per tutto il corpo. Non per il motivo per cui tutti potrebbero pensare anzi, non era triste perché probabilmente non avrebbe più rivisto suo padre, a cui che nonostante tutto voleva bene con tutto il cuore, ma perché ne era quasi felice, provava una fantastica sensazione di sollievo ad andarsene da quel luogo di continuo stresso che altri definirebbero casa. Certo, lasciare suo padre gli faceva male ma non così tanto come avrebbe dovuto.

Sentiva un enorme vuoto dentro, come una voragine al centro del petto che non aveva la minima idea di come colmare e pensava che mai sarebbe riuscito farlo, tuttavia sperava vivamente che con il tempo sarebbe riuscito ad affievolirsi.

Spesso avrebbe solo voluto scappare e andare lontano, lasciarsi alle spalle tutto e tutti per crearsi una nuova vita modellata sul suo essere e non su quello che gli altri vorrebbero che fosse, era così stanco... Magari questa poteva essere vista come un opportunità per farlo.

_"Dove andrò ora?"_ si chiese tra sé e sé _"Non ho abbastanza soldi per tornare a casa e gli unici che posso considerare amici sono quelli del Glee Club quindi penso che mi farò ospitare un po' da uno di loro..."_ Tirò fuori il suo diario segreto (si, ne aveva uno...) e scrisse una lista delle persone che ci sono nel Glee, cercando di capire chi lo avrebbe potuto ospitare:

- **Rachel?** ...No, mi odia perché gli ho rubato degli assoli molto importanti oltre a quello delle regionali che si sarebbero tenute tra qualche mese e perché ho un estensione vocale migliore della sua, ovviamente mi ha teatralmente giurato vendetta.

- **Finn?** ...No, mi evita dal mio coming-out, ha paura che gli attacchi la mia "malattia" e che inizi ad essere gay anche lui, manco avessi la peste.

- **Puck?** ...A volte mi guarda in modo strano, quasi intenso, è inquietante e questo mi fa davvero paura... No, solo- _No!_

- **Mercedes?** ...Odia come mi vesto (solo perché ho un senso estetico migliore del suo) e comunque da quando ha avuto quella stupida cotta per me e l'ho rifiutata per ovvi motivi mi evita e cerca ogni pretesto per criticarmi, oltre al fatto che mi guarda con un odio tale che quasi mi spaventa, è quasi peggio di Puck, almeno lui mi guarda solo intensamente e non proprio con _odio, _ma cosa le ho fatto?

- **Quinn?** ...Incinta

- **Santana?**...È andata ad abitare momentaneamente con Brittany perché i suoi genitori sono dovuti partire per lavoro e dato che non torneranno per mesi non vuole lasciarla da sola, per evitare che faccia qualche casino, non voglio fare i guastafeste.

- **Brittany?** ...Con Santana

- **Artie?** ...Lui e i suoi genitori hanno già i loro problemi a cui pensare e poi non gli sto molto simpatico, per lo più mi ignora o mi tratta con indifferenza, anche se non so il perché.

- **Tina?** ...Ha una casa davvero troppo piccola per ospitarmi, vive in un monolocale con i suoi genitori, suo fratello maggiore e il cane, non invita mai nessuno a casa sua proprio per quel motivo. Lei e suo fratello devono dormire insieme in un letto matrimoniale in una stanza minuscola e i suoi genitori non sono messi meglio

- **Mike?** ...Non lo conosco bene, anzi, per niente, sarei invadente e indiscreto, ho davvero bisogno di un posto in cui stare ma non posso rompere le scatole agli altri per averlo e non voglio che gli altri scoprano la mia... condizione attuale. Non perché me ne vergogno... O forse si... Comunque penso che sia perché a scuola non posso mostrare debolezze quindi se qualcuno lo scopre sarà più difficile recitare la parte che interpreto ogni giorno... (è il mio diario segreto quindi ci posso scrivere ciò che voglio u.u ...)

- **Sam?** ...È la mia ultima chance e sarebbe la persona perfetta se la famiglia non fosse così povera: è dolce, carino e mi ha sempre accettato ma suo padre ha perso il lavoro e se non riescono a mantenere loro stessi come posso anche solo pensare di dargli un ulteriore peso aggiungendomi a loro? No, non se lo meritano

A questo punto non gli rimaneva altro che andare a vivere da solo finché non avrebbe trovato i soldi...

Fortunatamente negli anni aveva lavorato ogni estate per mettere da parte un po' di soldi e Richard gliene aveva dati altri prima di cacciarlo di casa. Non sono molti e gli dovrebbero bastare per mangiare un paio di settimane, durante le quali dovrà cercare un lavoro o due e magari anche un alloggio provvisorio...

"Non ce la farò mai!" Urlò alzando le braccia al cielo per la disperazione e quelle poche persone che avevano deciso di farsi una passeggiata al parco nonostante il freddo si girarono a guardarlo come se fosse pazzo. Dopo un paio di minuti prese fiato, si calmò e iniziò a ragionare.

_"Beh, se non ci provo non lo saprò mai quindi..."_ pensò Kurt. Smise di piangere e si asciugò gli occhi, non si era neanche accorto di aver iniziato fino a quando una lacrima non aveva sporcato lo schermo del telefono che non si era ancora deciso di mettere via. Iniziò a programmare un piano nella sua testa per capire cosa doveva fare per prima.

Maledizione, è Kurt Hummel e come gli disse suo padre quando era piccolo: "Nessuno mette un Hummel al muro!" Probabilmente non intendeva proprio questo ma se non l'ho può fare una persona sicuramente non lo farà non una situazione così-... così- difficile e disperata...

Kurt sospirò sconsolato, premendosi di più contro la panchina, rannicchiandosi su se stesso e portandosi le gambe al petto per nasconderci il viso dentro. Faceva sempre così quando era in crisi o stava per avere un attacco di panico, gli serviva per calmarsi e infondersi la fiducia e il coraggio necessario per andare avanti. Si strinse ancora di più nel suo maglione per il freddo. "Come posso essere stato così stupido da uscire senza cappotto?!" Pensò dandosi mentalmente uno schiaffo.

Finalmente si decise ad alzarsi, si stiracchiò, prese le valige e iniziò a vagare alla ricerca di un punto da cui iniziare. Beh, per fare qualunque cosa aveva bisogno di soldi quindi doveva trovarsi un impiego, possibilmente ben retribuito ma dove poteva trovarlo? ...Sugli annunci del giornale?

Si mise a cercare un edicola e dopo un po' ne trovò una dall'altra parte della strada. Ne ha trovata una subito! Dev'essere la sua a giornata fortunat-...Ok, no, non lo è di certo, è stato cacciato di casa, non ha un lavoro, non ha un posto dove stare e soldi solo per riuscire a mangiare per un paio di settimane. No, non era decisamente la sua giornata fortunata.

Kurt comprò il giornale con gli spiccioli che aveva in tasca e saltò le pagine che non gli interessavano, andando direttamente alla pagina dove c'erano scritte le varie offerte del lavoro.

Scartò immediatamente i lavori con una fascia oraria compresa tra le 8.15 e le 14.05 perché anche se aveva perso la casa non voleva certo rinunciare ad ricevere un istruzione non andando a scuola e rinunciare così al suo futuro. Lesse alcuni impieghi assurdi che lo fecero quasi ridere, tipo il collaudatore di prostitute o l'allevatore di larve, il difensore di reputazione on-line, il massaggiatore di animali o il restauratore di nani da giardino. Ma chi fa il collaudatore di prostitute?! È _legale_? A questo punto è meglio fare il pusher.

Per ora aveva scelto cinque lavori quasi perfetti:

**_Cercasi cuoco specializzato in cucina francese con esperienze per privati. _**Ok, questo è bellissimo, amo cucinare e pagano un sacco, non ho nessuna esperienza ma in cucina sono molto bravo, soprattutto in quella francese. Potrei provarci. Qui c'è scritto che la persona che ha bisogno di tali servigi è una certa Sophie Smythe, basta chiamare il numero che c'è scritto qui sopra per riuscire ad avere un "audizione", o colloquio o come si chiama.

**_Cercasi cameriera al Maid Latte*. _**Beh... Questo non è male, forse non si guadagna molto ma tanto vale provare... Se fossi una donna... Però a pensarci bene è un ristorante/cafè appena aperto quindi non è ancora molto conosciuto in città e dato che nessuno nella sua scuola l'ha mai nominato è probabile che nessuno lo ci sia ancora stato. E poi avere un travestimento può essere utile per non farsi scoprire in caso qualcuno che mi possa riconoscere entri e se non funziona posso sempre fingere di essere la mia gemella appena tornata dal college o qualcosa del genere, può funzionare. Dopotutto tutto mi dicono sempre che assomiglio ad una donna quindi perché non sfruttare la cosa?

**_Cercasi barista e rimpiazzo allo Scandals. _**Gli unici requisiti sono avere un bell'aspetto, una bella voce e bisogna saper ballare e fare i cocktail. Quest'annuncio è strano ma la paga è davvero ottima anche se è davvero tardi, va dalle 23.00 alle 4.00. Però sono perfetto per questo lavoro, sono abbastanza carino e canto e ballo bene grazie al Glee Club e agli estenuanti allenamenti di Sue Sylvester per i Cheerios. Inoltre me la cavo abbastanza bene come barista, ho lavorato in alcuni locali d'estate per potermi comprare il telefono. Oltretutto conosco il locale e il proprietario, penso che mi darà il lavoro, certo, non mi piace ottenere le cose grazie a favoritismi o cose del genere, non sono quel tipo di persona ma per una volta che uno è attratto da me non vedo che male c'è ad approfittarne un po' in un momento di reale bisogno come questo, tanto gli altri giovani come me lavorano solo per potersi comprare la droga, dopotutto è come se gli stessi facendo un favore... Comunque a me serve e userò ogni mezzo necessario per averlo!

**_Cercasi cameriere al Lima Bean. _**Non sarebbe proprio brutto lavorare qui, è un po' come quello al Maid Latte se non fosse che ci vanno praticamente tutti quelli del McKinley, Karofsky e Azimio compresi, quasi tutti i giorni. Già provano a rendermi la vita un inferno, riuscendoci, a scuola e al campo da football, ci manca solo che mi vengano a rompere anche mentre lavoro.

**_Cercasi meccanico all'officina Jad&Tires. _**Questo nome fa schifo e sembra uguale a quello dell'officina di mio padre, ma anche qui pagano bene e faccio questo lavoro da quando ero piccolo, aiutavo mio padre in negozio e lui mi ha insegnato tutto quello c'è da sapere perché sperava che sporcandomi le mani sarei diventato etero quindi sono davvero molto bravo e non c'è modo che non mi prendano.

Il lavoro da meccanico era dalle 15 alle 18.30 tutti i giorni tranne il lunedì e la domenica. Quello al Maid Latte era dalle 19.00 alle 23.00 tutti i giorni tranne che il venerdì, il sabato e la domenica. Il lavoro allo Scandals andava dalle 22.00 alle 04.00 il venerdì, il sabato e la domenica e quello da cuoco non aveva né orari né giorni prestabiliti dato che era per lo più per le feste.

Ora doveva solo tornare a casa per prendere la sua bellissima macchina, i soldi e i suoi documenti dal momento che gli aveva dimenticati nella foga di uscire (le valige ce le aveva sempre pronte sotto al letto in caso una lite tra lui e suo padre degenerasse, come in questo caso), ma come poteva essere stato così stupido da scordarseli?! Sono le cose più importanti!

Kurt buttò via il giornale tenendo solo la pagina che gli interessava e mettendosela in tasca. Ricominciò a camminare ma diversamente da prima questa volta verso una meta ben precisa.

Quando arrivò davanti a casa sua, "la tua vecchia casa Kurt, _vecchia, _non abiti più qui_" _disse una vocina maligna nella sua testa che somigliava pericolosamente a quella di suo padre, sospirò sollevato dato che era vuota, probabilmente suo padre era già andato all'officina di cui era il proprietario: la "Hummel Tires&Lube"

Senza fermarsi troppo a pensare prese le chiavi dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans, aprì la porta ed entrò. Andò in camera sua e prese ciò che aveva dimenticato più un caricabatterie per il telefono e una foto di lui e sua madre, Elizabeth, che sorridevano mentre cucinavano, scattata appena prima che lei si ammalasse.

Tirò fuori da sotto il letto una grande scatola con dentro tutti i premi che aveva collezionato negli anni: premi di canto, cucina, pianoforte (altra cosa che aveva imparato dalla madre che gli aveva fatto prendere lezioni), delle Cheerios, etc... Sorrise, era fiero di quelle vittorie, anche se suo padre non era mai andato a vedere una sua competizione o un suo saggio aveva sempre dato il meglio di sé e ne era orgoglioso

Si diresse in bagno e prese da un armadietto in alto il sacchetto con dentro dei trucchi che aveva comprato per alcuni bambini a carnevale, come lavoretto part-time aveva lavorato ad una fiera truccando i bambini da principesse, principi e animali e poi non aveva buttato i trucchi in caso gli fossero serviti di nuovo. Poi andò al dritto verso il suo armadio e prese una minigonna vaporosa e una maglietta carina che aveva fatto per Tina, non gliel'aveva ancora date perché aveva preso male le misure e gli stavano enormi, fortunatamente stavano bene a lui... La gonna era nera e aveva più strati di tulle sotto quello di stoffa quindi avrebbe nascosto facilmente la sua virilità e le gambe non erano un problema, potevano passare facilmente per quelle di una donna, mentre la maglietta non era attillata o aveva una grande scollatura quindi poteva facilmente passare per una ragazza praticamente piatta...

Prese dal comodino accanto al suo letto la parrucca che era gli aveva regalato Elizabeth quando era piccolo per quando giocavano e facevano finta di essere uguali e se la mise, quando era piccolo non gli stava ma ora si, si guardò allo specchio e sorrise, come ogni volta che la indossava. Toccò lo specchio e sospirò, suo padre aveva ragione, le assomigliava un sacco...

Lascio le chiavi di casa sul letto di suo padre sopra ad un biglietto con sopra scritto un semplice "Mi mancherai". Corse alla macchina senza guardare indietro e chiudere la porta di casa, buttò i suoi trolley e la valigia nel portabagagli, mise in moto e iniziò a dirigersi verso il Maid Latte per fare il primo colloquio.

*Maid cafè del manga "Kaichou wa _Maid-Sama_"Note dell'Autore:

Ciao! Questa è la mia prima ff e la caricherò insieme a "Werewolf", un altra kurtbastian che sto scrivendo. Come ho detto nella trama la lascierò un mese e poi la toglierò per continuarla, ma forse la lascio e vedo come va, deciderò poi.  
Tutte le critiche sono ben accette, ma anche i complimenti non mi dispiacciono XD qualunque cosa pensiate ditemela, mi interessa davvero e spero mi aiuti a migliorare (nonostante sia già perfetto così ;) )

_Ps. Kurt, amore, se vedi trovi questo profilo non ammazzarmi, so che odi quando scrivo ff su di noi ma non dormirò sul divano solo per questo, anche perchè se no ti mancherei troppo ;)_  
_Ti amo Gayface_  
_Sebastian_


	2. Chapter 1 - New Job

Capitolo 1 - New Job

* * *

Arrivò davanti al Maid Latte e si spostò nel bagagliaio, si cambiò evitando di pensare ai lividi che suo padre gli aveva procurato mettendosi la gonna e la maglietta che aveva preso nella sua ex-casa prima, si mise la parrucca e si truccò leggermente: si mise solo un po' di mascara, un filo di matita e un po' di eyeliner neri oltre ad un rossetto rosso acceso che però non lo faceva sembrare una prostituta, forse... Guardò il risultato finale nello specchietto retrovisore della macchina e sorrise soddisfatto, sembrava proprio una ragazza, una ragazza _stupenda_, e per la prima volta nella vita ne fu davvero felice.

Entrò nel locale ostentando una sicurezza che sinceramente non gli apparteneva da tempo e subito si palesò di fronte a lui una cameriera con un sorriso enorme, così grande da sembrare finto, e di sicuro lo era, e una strana divisa molto carina bianca e nera piena di balze e merletti, aveva fatto qualche ricerca e a quanto pare erano proprio tipiche dei Maid Cafè che essendo di origini giapponesi assomigliavano quasi a dei manga, erano proprio graziose.

"Buonasera signorina, ha prenotato?" chiese subito la tizia stupendolo _"Signorina? Ah, è vero, sembro una donna, anzi, il questo caso 'sono' una donna e mi devo comportare come tale" _pensò stranito

"No, io-" Kurt provò a spiegare prima di venir interrotto malamente da quella voce bassa e roca, quasi sensuale.

"Beh, mi dispiace ma non c'è neanche un tavolo libero, se vuole può tornare domani"  
disse allargando quello strano ghigno che aveva

"Non sono venuta qui per mangiare ma per il lavoro da cameriera..." disse ricambiando il sorriso, il suo sembra vero, fortunatamente era un ottimo attore al contrario di lei.

"Ah..." ribatté lei stupita "Beh, adesso siamo pieni e il capo ha un sacco di lavoro quindi se vuoi puoi tornare dopo, tra una ventina di minuti circa va in pausa e sarebbe lieto di riceverti" Kurt annuì e si voltò con l'intenzione di uscire ma dopo aver esitato un po' si girò per guardare il locale.

Era davvero carino: aveva delle enormi finestre che tenevano il locale sempre ben illuminato con la luce naturale del sole, così quella artificiale veniva usata solo quando era nuvoloso o pioveva, e questo è un bene dato che è orrenda, a nessuno piace quella luce fredda.

C'erano dei piccoli tavoli di legno quadrati con sedie abbinate per i singoli e le coppie in mezzo al locale mentre, per le compagnie più numerose, attaccati al muro c'erano dei tavoli più lunghi sempre dello stesso materiale con le panche. Diversamente da molti altri posti qui i erano distanti l'uno dall'altro e non appiccicati come di solito e questo lo rendeva ancora più confortevole e faceva in modo che il locale sembrasse ancora più spazioso di quanto era. Su ogni tavolo c'erano delle tovaglie davvero tenere, erano bianche ma avevano delle strisce rosa o blu che si incrociavano creando dei quadrati e dei rombi.

Sparse qua e là c'erano anche diverse piante e dei mazzetti di fiori blu e rosa andavano a decorare i tavoli, i colori erano coordinati ai cuscinetti e alle tovaglie, creando un senso di armonia generale che amava.

Uscì velocemente per rientrare in macchina. Fuori iniziò a nevicare quindi tirò fuori una sciarpa e un paio di guanti da una delle valige per evitare di raffreddarsi, meglio non stare male per ora...

Esattamente venti minuti dopo, passati per lo più a guardare il vuoto e ad ascoltare musica deprimente, ritornò al ristorante e subito gli venne incontro la tizia inquietante di prima.

"Il capo ti sta aspettando di là, seguimi" detto questo si girò e lo portò al retro del locale, lasciandolo davanti ad una porta situata in fondo ad un corridoio accanto alla cucina.

Quando entrò la prima cosa che gli venne da fare fu quella di tapparsi il naso, c'era un odore terribile lì dentro, ma si trattenne per non sembrare maleducato anche se probabilmente sarebbe svenuto a breve.

Si immaginava un grande ufficio, magari con un enorme finestra da cui poteva entrare un po' di luce come nel resto del cafè ma rimase decisamente deluso dal constatare che invece era solo un minuscolo stanzino angusto, maleodorante e molto buio, non c'erano proprio finestre quindi l'unica fonte di luce era una lampadina spoglia che pendeva dal soffitto.

Dietro una scrivania c'era un piccolo uomo obeso, vestito con una maglietta bianca, un paio di pantaloncini corti marroni (anche se fuori nevicava) pieni di tasche, un marsupio e un paio di scarpe da ginnastica consumate con abbinati un paio di calzini che gli arrivavano al ginocchio. La maglietta oltretutto aveva enormi macchie di senape e si vedevano chiaramente gli aloni di sudore sulla pancia e sotto le ascelle... Che schifo...

Aveva un orribile taglio a ciotola, un enorme faccia rotonda, due piccoli occhietti a mandorla cattivi e severi, un naso enorme (_"quasi più grande di quello di Rachel!"_ pensò) e una bocca altrettanto grande e il doppio mento, assomigliava spaventosamente ad un rospo...

"S-Salve, sono Ku- Katherine Hummel e vorrei fare un prov-... un colloquio per ottenere il posto come cameriera" disse insicuro, la persona davanti a lui non sembrava un buon capo e sinceramente gli incuteva un bel po' di paura, sperava vivamente che fossero solo apparenze e in realtà fosse un uomo dolce e tenero che amava aiutare il prossimo.

_"Ma come ha fatto a questo-... questo tricheco a creare questo posto? È così carino che non può averlo arredato lui. Ma soprattutto, come fa a non vomitare dopo aver passato tutto il giorno in questo disgustoso posto che tutti si ostinano a chiamare ufficio?"_ Pensò trattenendo i conati. Quel posto era davvero nauseante, quasi come il tizio a cui apparteneva.

Il proprietario lo guardò in modo quasi... _famelico_ e si leccò le labbra prima di dire "Ok, hai già avuto esperienze in questo campo? Tipo lavorando in un fast-food, in un bar o in un altro ristorante"

"...No" disse guardando in basso, imbarazzato. _"Ecco, ora mi manderà a cas- indietro, mi manderà indietro... Peccato però, capo a parte questo posto è carino..."_ quasi si fece prendere dal panico e iniziò ad agitarsi, pur mantenendo una facciata di indifferenza.

"Sei assunta" disse a metà tra l'annoiato e l'infastidito dopo averlo squadrato un paio di volte, mangiandolo con gli occhi

"Cosa...?" chiese scioccato.

"Janet ti mostrerà cosa devi fare e ti insegnerà ciò che devi sapere" Disse ignorando la sua domanda e chiamando la ragazza di prima, la quale entrò e lo prese a braccetto per trascinarlo fuori. Appena prima di uscire il proprietario, di cui non sapeva ancora il nome, gli tirò una pacca sul sedere facendolo sobbalzare e squittire ma prima che potesse anche solo pensare di dire qualsiasi cosa (non che volesse davvero farlo, già si sentiva fortunato così e non avrebbe voluto che cambiasse idea.) Janet lo trascinò via.

Ora che era tornato nella zona in cui stavano i clienti si sentiva molto più tranquillo e rilassato, probabilmente era l'atmosfera accogliente del posto, quindi finalmente si fermò ad osservare Janet, prima non era neanche riuscito a guardata tanto era nervoso.

La cameriera aveva i capelli neri lunghi e mossi, sembravano fatti di seta e degli occhi scuri fatti per ammaliare il prossimo, il trucco che aveva lo metteva ancora più in risalto insieme a quelle labbra carnose che sembravano fatte apposta per essere baciate.

Era abbastanza alta ma comunque non lo superava, era magra e molto formosa: aveva un vitino da vespa, un seno prosperoso e un sedere fantastico (non più del suo però, nessuno poteva batterlo in quel campo, neanche questa bomba irresistibile che aveva davanti) se avesse dovuto descriverla in una parola avrebbe detto di sicuro _Sexy_. In qualche modo gli ricordava un po' Santana, sopratutto come portamento, per come si muoveva e parlava, anche se era molto più aggressiva e prepotente (e questo è dire tutto dato che non è che Sanata sia proprio dolce, anzi, lo è solo con lui e Brittany), inoltre si vedeva chiaramente che era più grande di lei. Era anche abbastanza simpatica ma Kurt era quasi certo che ci stesse provando con lui... E il fatto che continuasse a trovare ogni pretesto per toccarlo, prenderlo per mano o a braccetto non faceva altro che avvalorare la sua ipotesi. Se non fosse stato gay ci sarebbe stato di sicuro.

Janet gli mostrò come far funzionare le macchine del caffè, come e dove disporre le varie cose e gli scrisse su un foglietto le varie abbreviazioni degli ordini che avrebbe dovuto imparare il prima possibile in modo da riuscire a comunicare allo chef facilmente.

Avrebbe dovuto sapere a memoria tutto il menù entro lunedì dato che sarebbe stato il suo primo giorno, non dovrebbe essere difficile. Il lavoro sarà da lunedì a giovedì dalle 19.00 alle 23.00.

Prima di uscire si sedette un attimo per compilare un modulo che serviva al capo e Janet gli si sedette accanto. Lui alzò lo sguardo per chiederle che cosa volesse ma lei gli mise un dito sulle labbra per zittirlo "Shhh" gli sussurrò sulle labbra. Lui la guardò confuso ma lei gli sorrise ancora in quel suo modo inquietante e gli andò incontro quasi come se volesse dargli un bacio ma all'ultimo momento deviò e si avvicinò al suo orecchio lasciandoci un bacio "Guarda che l'ho capito che sei un uomo... e sexy anche, nonostante gli abiti. Comunque si capisce da come ti muovi che non ci sei abituato, sei troppo goffo, quindi non sei qui perché ti piace vestirti così o altro... Esci con me."

Lui si scostò immediatamente e fece una smorfia a quella richiesta anche se a lui sembrava più che altro un ordine.

"Mi dispiace ma non sei il mio genere, sono dell'altra sponda" rispose lentamente per farle capire bene il concetto. Per un attimo vide nei suoi occhi un lampo di ira, che venne subito rimpiazzato da uno sguardo infastidito.

"Lo vedremo..." ribatté prima di prendere i fogli che aveva appena finito di compilare e andarsene

Velocemente tornò in macchina e mise in moto e se ne andò in fretta. Guidò fino ad un parcheggio vuoto e si fermò lì. Prese il telefono e digitò attentamente il numero scritto sull'annuncio per il posto da cuoco che tanto desiderava. Contò fino a dieci e finalmente si decise a chiamare. Squillò un po' a vuoto ma dopo rispose una voce femminile.

"Pronto? Sono Sophie Smythe, come posso esserle utile? " Chiese in tono formale

"Ehmm... H-Ho chiamato per quel posto da cuoco..." disse balbettando leggermente, insicuro. Quella donna gli sembrava molto professionale, e anche un po' snob a dirla tutta, e visto che non aveva mai lavorato in come cuoco e che quindi non aveva alcuna esperienza da presentarle non pensava che l'avrebbe assunto ma tanto valeva provare, no?

"Ok, mi dica in poche parole perché vuole il posto e quali sono le sue esperienze lavorative in questo campo,mi raccomando poche parole, sono di fretta" disse secca, in sottofondo si sentivano risa e il rumore di oggetti che cadevano. Guardò l'orologio e si accorse che magari stavano mangiando. _Dannazione!_

"M-Mi dispiace disturbarla a quest'ora..." disse incerto "se vuole posso chiamare domani ad un orario più decente." Kurt si maledì per aver balbettato di nuovo e aver mostrato la sua debolezza, odiava farlo.

"No, sbrigati e parla" ribatté subito annoiata

"B-Beh, io ho sempre voluto lavorare come cuoco, quando ero piccolo mia madre mi ha insegnato a cucinare e mi ha fatto venire questa passione, negli anni ho perfezionato quello che so fare e ho imparato nuove tecniche, sono particolarmente bravo nella cucina francese e mi piacerebbe davvero venire a lavorare per lei, se lo desidera..."

"Oh, interessante... Le tue esperienze?" chiese e sembrava davvero interessata

"Mhhh a dirla tutta non ne ho..." disse tristemente "Però so realmente cucinare, e bene anche, da qualche parte uno dovrà pur iniziare, dopotutto c'è sempre una prima volta, no?" aggiunse subito, quasi disperatamente. Sophie fece un verso di disapprovazione e lui si raggomitolò ancora di più nel sedile.

"Quanti anni hai?" chiese dopo un po'

"Diciassette..." disse dubbioso

"Sei carino?" chiese di nuovo, sinceramente curiosa

"P-Penso di si..." rispose esitando, se stava iniziando ad incuriosirsi, che voleva quella donna da lui? Perché quelle domande?

"Sai fare altre cose oltre a cucinare?" domandò ancora

"Mhh, so cantare, ballare, conosco le basi del pianoforte e suono decentemente, disegno abbastanza bene, sono il migliore della mia scuola e so pulire bene, penso..." replicò un po' stranito. Sophie fece un suono sorpreso, Kurt sperava seriamente fosse un buon segno.

"Perfetto! Ti dispiacerebbe venire a lavorare per noi? Cose tipo fare il cameriere, dare ripetizioni a nostro figlio, pulire un po' la casa e a volte intrattenere gli ospiti, magari potresti fare anche un po' di ritratti e di quadri, le pareti di questa casa sono un po' spoglie e del colore non guasterebbe" Disse con aria sognante, sospirando teatralmente

"Certo!" disse subito, per accettare prima che possa cambiare idea.

"Ok, ti chiamerò quando avrò bisogno, ciao"

"Arrivederla signora Smythe, la ringrazio infinitamente" Sophie attaccò prima che lui potesse finire la frase, lasciandolo lì a parlare da solo come un idiota, ma a lui non interessava.

Kurt esultò tra sé e sé, con un po' di fortuna sarebbe riuscito a farsi assumere anche dagli altri due e allora tutto sarebbe andato meglio. In quel momento si sentiva felice come non mai, anche se effettivamente sarebbe dovuto essere il giorno più brutto e triste della sua vita.

Si struccò, si cambiò velocemente prima di rimettersi alla guida e poi con il cuore pieno di speranza si diresse verso il Jad&Tires, lì il posto sarebbe stato suo di sicuro visti tutti gli anni che aveva passato nell'officina di suo padre, nonostante la sua età era uno dei più bravi.

Non appena varcò la soglia del negozio tutti si fermarono e si girarono ad osservarlo "_Ma che hanno da guardare?_" pensò a disagio, sentendo una scarica fredda corrergli lungo la schiena.

Chiese al primo meccanico che passava, praticamente l'unico che non lo stesse fissando, se fosse possibile vedere il proprietario e quando gli spiegò il motivo quello in un primo momento sembrò essere molto sorpreso e poi gli scoppiò a ridere in faccia, senza neanche provare a nascondersi, Kurt invece fece una smorfia infastidita, odiava quando le persone credevano di sapere tutto su di lui solo per il suo aspetto femmineo.

Prima che l'altro potesse replicare o dire una qualunque qualcosa arrivarono altri due uomini con una tuta grigia con sopra impresso il logo del negozio, identica a quella del primo. Presto capì che il uno era il capo, infatti si muoveva in modo molto più sicuro in confronto agli altri che invece lo guardavano con rispetto e orgoglio, l'altro era solo un tizio molto alto e robusto con la faccia da idiota e lo sguardo vacuo, non sembrava molto sveglio...

"Ci sono problemi?" Chiese subito il proprietario guardandolo sospettoso dritto negli occhi.

"Nessuno capo, questo qui è venuto per il posto" disse sarcastico facendo scoppiare a ridere anche gli altri, il capo alzò un sopracciglio guardandolo in modo strano, quasi facendosi beffe di lui.

"Guarda che hai sbagliato posto Fatina, il centro commerciale è da un'altra parte, seguimi nel mio ufficio così ti do le indicazioni" disse divertito, muovendo in modo suggestivo le sopracciglia, come se ci stesse provando con lui, facendo ridere ancora più forte tutti gli altri meccanici.

"Lo so, sono qui per l'annuncio sul giornale, c'è scritto che c'è un posto libero come meccanico e lo voglio io" Disse Hummel seccato, incrociando le braccia al petto e mostrandosi indifferente.

"Il posto è già stato preso, da me!" disse in modo arrogante quello che sembrava davvero un idiota fatto e finito. Un tizio così non poteva_ assolutamente_ rubargli il posto, già è tanto se sa cambiare una gomma! Non gli interessava se l'avevano già assunto, il posto doveva essere suo!

"La prego di ripensarci, farò qualunque cosa vogliate, sono davvero bravo, mi metta alla prova!" Disse subito il controtenore al proprietario entrando un po' nel panico, provando a rilassarsi.

"Beh, se pensi di riuscire a far meglio di lui per me va bene, di là ho due macchine con problemi più o meno simili quindi vi darò una macchina a testa e chi l'aggiusterà meglio prima dell'altro avrà il posto" disse deciso Jim, questo era il nome scritto sul cartellino del capo, convinto che non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta mentre quello che sembrava, e probabilmente era, uno stupido guardava lo malissimo, come se sapesse che avrebbe perso.

"Ci sto!" disse subito Kurt mentre il suo avversario annuì un po' esitante, senza mai staccare gli occhi da lui.

Andarono sul retro e tutti i meccanici presenti, nessuno escluso, li seguirono, accalcandosi e spintonandosi a vicenda per trovarsi il più vicino possibile ai due sfidanti e Kurt si trovò infinitamente a disagio sotto tutti quegli sguardi, stare in mezzo a tante persone, soprattutto a uomini grandi e grossi come loro ogni volta lo metteva nel panico.

In mezzo alla stanza c'erano due macchine che fumavano, erano tutte due vecchie e malandate, si vedeva che avevano visto giorni migliori ma ancora un po' e potevano venir classificate come auto d'epoca.

"Iniziate" Disse in tono calmo Jim. Quasi contemporaneamente si avventarono sulle macchine. Kurt aprì il cofano e una nuvola di fumo nero e denso gli arrivò in faccia facendolo tossire forte.

_Che nervi! _Ora i suoi capelli si sarebbero rovinati, già erano sporchi dato che non se li poteva lavare, ci mancava solo questa..._ "Gliela faccio vedere io a 'sti bastardi, è passata l'epoca in cui nessuno si fida delle mie capacità e non mi crede solo per via del mio aspetto 'poco virile', non ne posso più, che vadano tutti a farsi fottere..." _pensò sempre più arrabbiato.

Sentì gli altri ridere di lui e questo non fece altro che accrescere la sua ira e spronarlo a fare meglio che poteva. Controllò velocemente il motore e capì praticamente subito qual'era il problema. Prese dal retro della propria auto i suoi bellissimi attrezzi rosa che gli aveva regalato suo padre durante il suo compleanno (anche se ovviamente aveva scelto quel colore solo per prenderlo in giro), cosa che fece ridere quegli idioti ancora di più e stupendoli aggiustò in pochissimo tempo il guasto con movimenti sicuri e precisi.

Con calma mise via gli attrezzi e si pulì le mani e la faccia con un panno già un po' sporco, tanto non poteva sporcarsi più di così, e si girò fiero verso i meccanici che nel frattempo si erano zittiti e lo fissavano sbalorditi. Diede un occhiata al suo avversario, e notò era ancora all'inizio, sospirò annoiato e si sedette sul cofano per aspettare che finisse.

Dieci minuti dopo erano tutti stufi, capo compreso che dopo un altro po' lo fece allontanare dalla macchina senza neanche starlo ad ascoltare mentre mormorava scuse a caso.

"Brutta checca, te la farò pagare!" Urlò questi andandosene e lanciandogli sguardi omicidi mentre Kurt gli faceva ciao ciao con la mano per rimarcare la propria vittoria schiacciante.

Tutti si affollarono intorno a lui, iniziando a parlare tutti insieme, soffocandolo. Dovette seriamente sforzarsi per mantenere una facciata impassibile e non correre in un angolino e raggomitolarsi facendosi il più piccolo possibile, odiava stare in mezzo a così tante persone.

Anche quando era piccolo, infatti amava stare in casa a leggere o con sua madre a cantare e cucinare. Non andava quasi mai fori a giocare con i suoi coetanei dato che ogni volta lo prendevano in giro e spesso non lo facevano neanche giocare, lasciandolo da solo in dispare a guardarli divertirsi, l'unico amico che avesse mai avuto si chiamava Sebastian e si era trasferito in Francia un mese prima che Elizabeth si ammalasse. Ci era rimasto malissimo, loro due erano molto affiatati e ci mancava poco che si mettessero insieme anche se avevano solo otto anni. Quando se ne andò entrò quasi in depressione e l'inizio della lenta malattia di Elizabeth non fece che aggravare la sua condizione.

Quando sua madre se ne andò Richard decise di ritirarlo dai corsi di pianoforte, danza e recitazione, anche se lui volle continuare a praticarli di nascosto dato che li amava, perché secondo lui avrebbe dovuto fare sport più maschili e di squadra quindi lo inscrisse a quelle di football e hockey, nonostante lui odiasse già entrambi gli sport tantissimo.

Ogni volta che c'era un allenamento lo implorava di non farlo andare, senza venir mai ascoltato. Fortunatamente lo tenevano sempre in panchina quindi lui non era mai costretto ad entrare in campo e giocare (e a farsi male ovviamente). Ovviamente gli anni di bullismo a scuola e di violenza a casa non avevano migliorato la situazione, ormai anche solo vedere un uomo molto più grande gli faceva battere il cuore più forte, suo padre compreso.

Jim dopo un po' li allontanò da lui ridendo, appena prima che gli venisse un attacco di panico con i fiocchi, ultimamente succedeva spesso, evitando così una scenata inutile e imbarazzante.

"Dai, lasciatelo respirare" disse scherzando, facendo ridere gli altri, senza capire cosa aveva gli appena evitato. Kurt lo guardò adorante senza neanche accorsene, già gli stava.

"io sono Jim, piacere di conoscerti. Ma come fai a conoscere queste cose? Non mi sembri il tipo,... Sembri più il tipico ragazzino viziato, senza offesa" chiese realmente curioso.

"Invece io sono Kurt Hummel, piacere mio, mio padre è Richard, il proprietario dell' 'Hummel Tires&Lube' ho imparato tutto da lui..." Disse tranquillamente, senza pensare, e il sorriso di Jim si trasformò diventando un brutto cipiglio sospettoso e aggressivo che lo face tremare.

"Che cazzo ci fai qui?! Spii la concorrenza? Non ci sono posti per te, vattene." Disse arrabbiato

"N-No, non è così!" Replicò Kurt disperato. Il capo lo guardò con sufficienza e fece un gesto con la mano per fargli capire che lo stava ascoltando. Subito si gettò a capofitto in una spiegazione sommaria su ciò era successo, ovviamente omettendo il motivo per cui era stato cacciato di casa e cosa aveva fatto il padre. Lo guardò ancora in modo strano prima di fare spallucce, come se si stesse rispondendo da solo ad un discorso interiore.

"Va bene, supponiamo per un momento che ti creda... Sei qui per un guadagnarti po' di soldi perché non ne hai e per ora vivi nella tua macchina , ho capito bene?" chiese e li annuì.

"Se vuoi per ora potremmo mettere un materasso nella sala pause e potresti dormire lì per un po'..." disse esitante.

Hummel dovette trattenermi con forza dal saltargli addosso e abbracciarlo o baciarlo come se gli stesse offrendo chissà che cosa, anche se in effetti era così. Fece un timido sorriso e annuì arrossendo

"Grazie mille, sarebbe magnifico!" esclamò provando a far trasparire dal suo sguardo tutta la gratitudine che stava provando in quel momento. Finalmente aveva un posto in cui stare almeno temporaneamente, così non sarebbe stato costretto a dormire in macchina...

Quest'uomo appena conosciuto, che tra l'altro era il suo capo quindi sarebbe dovuto essere professionale, era stato molto più gentile del suo stesso padre, e se questa era una situazione ottima dal punto di vista pratico e dal punto di vista sentimentale era altrettanto fantastica perché finalmente aveva incontrato qualcuno di gentile, dall'altro era una cosa orribile perché il rifiuto subito era stato un butto colpo per lui e questa cosa lo aggravava ancora di più.

Che aveva fatto di male per venir rifiutato dal suo stesso padre? Anche Jim si sarebbe stancato di lui e lo avrebbe cacciato? Queste domande continuavano a girargli per la mente, turbandolo e facendogli venire sempre più dubbi, mandandolo in confusione. Non avrebbe retto un altro rifiuto...

"Bill te lo andrà a comprare non appena possibile, purtroppo per un paio di settimane i negozi in zona e nei dintorni sono chiusi per non so quale motivo... O una specie di festa locale o è morto un tizio importante e siamo in lutto o per qualcosa del genere... Comunque per ora dovrai trovarti un altro posto in cui stare, magari da un amico, un parente o qualcun'altro. Comunque non preoccuparti, qui siamo come in una famiglia e ci copriamo le spalle a vicenda, però dovrai andartene durante i controlli. Capito?" Disse indicando il tizio di prima che gli fece un cenno con la mano, come per salutarlo e lui ricambiò insicuro.

Kurt si commosse, quasi dimenticandosi di annuire e dopo un attimo di esitazione lo abbracciò di slancio, ringraziandolo di cuore per una decina di volte prima di accorgersi che stava facendo. Subito si ritirò di colpo e abbassò lo sguardo arrossendo furiosamente e aspettando una brutta reazione. Aveva un irrefrenabile istinto di coprirsi il colto con le mani e urlare "Non in faccia!" ma con gli anni aveva imparato a controllarlo dato che di solito reagire peggiorava solo la situazione e al momento non aveva la minima intenzione di farlo.

Inaspettatamente Jim gli sorrise incoraggiante e gli diede una pacca amichevole sulla spalla, come faceva suo padre quando venivano a trovarlo i suoi amici prima di mettersi tutti sul divano a guardare una partita di football, ovviamente lui in quelle occasioni preparava la cena e a andava a chiudersi in camera. Questa aperta manifestazione di affetto senza motivo lo commosse ancora di più, di solito ne riceveva solo quando giocava benissimo una partita, e quelle volte si potevano contare sulle dita.

"Quando posso iniziare?" chiese esitante e Jim gli rispose semplicemente che avrebbe potuto iniziare non appena avessero comprato il materasso e lo avessero messo nell'angolo come promesso.

Ringraziò tutti ancora un bel po' di volte prima di congedarsi e correre allo Scandals prima che possa chiudere.

Durante il viaggio alzò il volume al massimo e si mise a cantare a squarciagola per non pensare a niente di ciò che era successo o a quanto faceva schifo la sua vita o a quanto faceva schifo il mondo in generale, diciamo forse che era meglio se non pensava proprio...

Era quasi arrivato. Sapeva molto bene la strada perché, anche se nessuno lo sapeva, ci era andato un bel po' di volte negli ultimi tempi. Adorava tutto di quel posto: la musica a palla, l'arredamento semplice ma vivace, in qualche modo _sexy_, la pista che si accendeva dove la toccavi che sembrava ballasse insieme te, le luci stroboscopiche che unite ai cocktail magnifici che prendevi al pino bar ti facevano perdere la testa dopo i primi minuti.

Però i ragazzi rimanevano in assoluto la cosa migliore, erano quasi tutti sexy, uno più bello dell'altro, manco fosse una gara il cui premio era firmare un contratto con un agenzia di modelli, e a quanto pareva anche lui piaceva parecchio. Effettivamente andare lì gli aveva alzato notevolmente l'autostima e spesso si ubriacava senza dover neanche pagare un centesimo visti tutti i drink che gli offrivano nella speranza di ricevere qualcosa in cambio, inutilmente.

Continuava ad adorarlo nonostante la prima nottata là aveva perso la sua verginità nel bagno del locale, più o meno un anno fa con un certo Sebastian (ogni volta che sentiva questo nome gli veniva in mente il suo amico d'infanzia, anche se non sapeva il perché).

Sebastian era un ragazzo davvero sexy: era alto e magro, aveva un corpo perfetto, muscoloso al punto giusto e tonico, aveva uno strano taglio di capelli che sarebbe perfetto per il protagonista di uno dei telefilm romantici della CW (che tra l'altro adorava) molto simile al suo e che gli stava davvero bene ma soprattutto aveva due penetranti occhi di un verde magnifico, erano la cosa che ricordava meglio e non pensava se li sarebbe mai scordati. Beh, questa era stata la sua prima impressione, poi aveva aperto bocca...

Si erano iniziati ad insultare fin da subito, era stato davvero divertente e stimolante, più si insultavano più la tensione sessuale tra loro cresceva, era quasi palpabile e alcuni si avvicinarono per ascoltare il loro confronto. Continuarono a 'flirtare' per un po' e più parlavano più l'eccitazione e la voglia di conoscersi meglio di entrambi cresceva.

Dopo neanche un ora si erano ritrovati in a pista ballare strusciandosi l'uno all'altro, baciandosi come se non ci fosse un domani, lasciandosi anche qualche succhiotto qua e là sul collo. Kurt era girato di schiena e si appoggiava all'ampio petto di Sebastian, le sue forti braccia gli cingevano la vita, si muovevano in perfetta sincronia e ad ogni movimento riusciva a sentire l'erezione del più alto contro di sé. Erano al centro della sala e praticamente tutti li guardavano, erano la coppia più sexy ed eccitante del locale, alcuni li proposero anche di fare una cosa a tre ma loro declinarono gentilmente ogni volta e in pochissimo tempo si erano ritrovati in bagno a scopare, Sebastian che lo prendeva da dietro contro la porta, con una mano sulla sua schiena che lo teneva piegato a novanta e l'altra che lo masturbava a ritmo delle spinte mentre Kurt gli andava incontro con forza, provando ad aggrapparsi a qualcosa con le unghie senza però riuscirci.

In verità non si ricordava molto bene quella serata, praticamente questo era tutto ciò che riusciva a ricordare più o meno nitidamente, gli altri erano giusto ricordi confusi che ogni tanto gli ritornavano alla mente senza un senso logico o una qualche coerenza. Era così ubriaco che alla fine Sebastian aveva dovuto accompagnarlo a casa in macchina dato che neanche si riusciva a reggersi in piedi, dopotutto non aveva mai toccato neanche una goccia di alcol quindi gli era bastato poco per ridursi così, da questo punto di vista era stato davvero molto gentile visto che avrebbe potuto semplicemente fregarsene e lasciarlo arrangiarsi da solo come avrebbe fatto chiunque altro, tanto ci era abituato...

Durante il tragitto si era addormentato, cullato dolcemente dai rumori della strada, che sinceramente amava, e dalla voce di Sebastian che gli stava parlando teneramente, in fin dei conti sembravano quasi delle coccole post-sesso orali, e la mattina dopo si era svegliato in camera sua, sotto le coperte tutto dolorante e con un mal di testa tremendo.

Ogni volta che pensava a quella sera quasi gli veniva da piangere per la vergogna e per il rimpianto di ciò che aveva fatto. Aveva buttato via la sua prima volta come niente fosse, per di più lo stesso giorno in cui Karofsky gli aveva rubato il suo primo bacio...

Inoltre non si era neanche documentato prima sul sesso quindi non sapeva che avrebbero dovuto usare il lubrificante e il preservativo, Sebastian aveva usato solo la saliva e fortunatamente si portava sempre un profilattico dietro per casi come quello, purtroppo non sapeva neanche che si sarebbe dovuto rilassare e che avrebbe fatto così male, non era minimamente pronto ma l'alcol gli aveva fottuto il cervello. Fortunatamente poi era arrivato anche il piacere... Comunque da quel momento non era più stato passivo, neanche con Blaine, non riusciva a fidarsi abbastanza di qualcuno...

Scosse la testa per mandare via i pensieri e tornò a concentrarsi sulla guida, certo che però era davvero fortunato, ogni volta che era alla guida si perdeva sempre nei suoi pensieri e non aveva mai fatto un incidente.

Finalmente arrivò allo Scandals e sospirò nostalgico, anche dopo tutto ciò che era successo quel posto gli era mancato da morire... In verità non ci era stato molte volte dopo quella notte e praticamente ci andava solo il mercoledì o il giovedì, tranne rare eccezioni, per essere sicuro di non incontrare Sebastian per caso, dato che sapeva che lui ci andava per lo più il venerdì e il sabato sera quando l'atmosfera era decisamente più... _eccitante_.

Al contrario invece durante i giorni della settimana in cui ci andava lui il locale era molto più tranquillo e confortevole, come se fosse un bar qualunque e non il tanto proclamato _"Scandals" _che a solo sentirne il nome ti faceva andare su di giri, complice la musica più bassa e la mancanza della maggior parte delle luci accecanti che ti mandavano fuori di testa. In ogni caso la cosa che preferiva in assoluto era sicuramente che ormai tutti lo conoscevano e lo salutavano o si fermavano addirittura a parlare con lui del più e del meno.

Amava andare lì, si sentiva accettato e in qualche modo _amato,_ non letteralmente, ovvio, ma semplicemente tutti gli volevano bene per chi era veramente e non doveva sempre indossare una maschera.

Purtroppo quando suo padre aveva scoperto che la sera usciva di nascosto dalla finestra e lui non aveva voluto dirgli dove andava, non importa cosa facesse per provare a farlo confessare, gli aveva sbarrato la sua unica via di uscita da quell'inferno verso la libertà momentanea...

_Kurt aveva appena finito di vestirsi e si stava calando dalla corda che aveva comprato appositamente per quelle occasioni quando suo padre entrò in camera sua senza bussare._

_ "Non è possibile!" pensò terrorizzato. Aveva aspettato ore che suo padre si addormentasse! Attendeva sempre per giorni quel momento, praticamente passava tutto il resto della settimana a pensare a come vestirsi o ad immaginare cosa avrebbe fatto non appena avrebbe varcato la soglia del locale, con chi avrebbe parlato o se gli avrebbero offerto da bere come al solito per rimediare solo un ballo e rimanere poi a bocca asciutta, ma con il passare del tempo i giorni trascorrevano sempre più lentamente._

_Quando finalmente suo padre era andato a dormire e lui lo aveva sentito russare rumorosamente aveva iniziato a vestirsi, aveva deciso di indossare i bellissimi abiti stretti e provocanti che aveva appena comprato e di truccarsi semplicemente con un po' di matita, di eyeliner e dell'ombretto grigio chiaro, insieme ad un po' di fard con i brillantini per far risaltare il suo viso anche con la luce soffusa e solo qualche riflettore qua e là._

_All'inizio non lo vide e Kurt stette in silenzio per non farsi scoprire. Si acquattò di più contro il muro e senza volerlo iniziò a tremare, un po'per lo sforzo e un po' per la paura di farsi scoprire. A quel punto suo padre iniziò a chiamarlo e lui sperò solo che lo andasse a cercare in giro per casa per dargli il tempo di tornare su, mettersi a letto e nascondere vestiti e trucco per poi rassicurarlo usando qualche scusa e scoprire cosa voleva, con un po' di fortuna sarebbe stata solo una comunicazione, e infine tornare giù per andare allo di corsa Scandals._

_Non ce la faceva più a reggersi, le sue braccia stavano cedendo. In quel momento si maledì in tutte le lingue che conosceva per non essere stato più tempo in palestra come invece aveva stabilito di fare all'inizio dell'anno, dopotutto gli capitava spesso di aver bisogno di un po' più di forza, non è che non ne avesse proprio e fosse la persona debole che pensavano tutti. Grazie agli allenamenti della coach Sylvester e dei suoi allenamenti di danza aveva un corpo tonico e ben delineato, con i muscoli non troppo marcati, e lui si piaceva così com'era, purtroppo però non erano abbastanza per difendersi dai giocatori di football e hockey o dagli abusi di suo padre e i suoi amici o a stare appeso così a lungo. _

_Fortunatamente Richard decise di andare a cercarlo altrove come aveva sperato ma nel momento esatto in cui mise un piede fuori dalla porta Kurt lasciò andare la presa e cadde . Urlò per lo spavento e quando toccò terra fece un rumore secco, la caduta era stata attutita da un cespuglio che si trovava proprio sotto la finestra ma nonostante questo sentì chiaramente un crack e subito dopo un dolore indescrivibile al polso destro._

_Iniziò a piangere e singhiozzare e rotolò fuori dal cespuglio tenendosi il polso dolorante al petto come per proteggerlo, e stando attento a non urtarlo da nessuna parte, dopotutto è la reazione istintiva di chiunque quando ci si fa davvero male ad una qualunque parte del corpo._

_Suo padre corse alla finestra per capire da dove provenivano quei rumori e, non appena vide Kurt, diventò rosso per la rabbia, capì praticamente subito quello che stava succedendo._

_Corse rapidamente le scale fino arrivando in giardino in pochi secondi, lo afferrò dal polso buono e lo trascinò letteralmente in casa, come se fosse una bambola di pezza, senza neanche preoccuparsi che si stava graffiando la schiena e le gambe nei punti in cui i vestiti le lasciavano scoperte, ed erano molti anche senza contare le parti in cui erano stati strappati dal cespuglio._

_Sbatté la porta dietro di sé con forza, chiudendola subito a chiave. Subito dopo tornò da Kurt, lo tirò in piedi e afferrandogli il polso che nel frattempo si era gonfiato e gli faceva malissimo, facendolo urlare dal dolore, lo portò in soggiorno e lo sbatté al muro._

_Kurt era terrorizzato, mise la mano buona davanti al viso per proteggesi da eventuali colpi al viso ma questo lo fece arrabbiare di più, una delle regole di quella casa era che "non ti puoi difendere durante una punizione, Kurt, devi stare fermo e subire perché questo è quello che ti meriti quando fai qualcosa che non va, quindi non fare la femminuccia e affronta le situazioni come un **vero uomo**". _

_Le regole erano tantissime e suo padre aveva stilato un vero e proprio "Contratto" in cui vi erano riportate minuziosamente a mano. L'aveva messo nel comodino della camera di Kurt così lui ogni sera poteva andare a rileggerlo e vedere se ne aveva aggiunte di nuove, così almeno la smetteva di lamentarsi del fatto che spesso aggiungeva delle regole senza neanche dirglielo. _

_Il controtenore infatti sosteneva che lo facesse solo perché gli piaceva punirlo quindi, anche se in parte aveva ragione dato che Richard amava colpirlo, il più grande decise di fargli questa **gentilezza** in caso un giorno quel frocio del figlio si convincesse che vale qualcosa e andasse in giro a raccontarlo a qualcuno, rovinandogli così tutto il divertimento, e poi così aveva anche un pretesto per picchiarlo più forte se disobbediva._

_"Che cazzo credevi di fare?!" gli urlò contro lasciando la presa sul polso, cosa che lo fece sospirare di sollievo, e afferrandogli il bavero della camicia per poi tirargli un pugno in pieno viso. _

_Kurt sarebbe certamente caduto se solo non lo stesse tenendo in piedi per colpa della forza che ci aveva messo. Il più piccolo cercò di calmarlo mormorando qualche scusa e suo padre gli diede un altro pugno per zittirlo._

_"Non osare cercare scuse adesso! Dove credevi di andare a quest'ora della notte, eh? E per di più conciato in questo modo! Ti sei trovato un altro finocchio come te e ora vai lì di nascosto per farti scopare?! Spero che almeno ti paghi bene perché i soldi ti serviranno per mangiare dato che per una settimana il cibo te lo scordi! Non nutrirò una puttana per farle avere le forze per lavorare, se avessi voluto farlo avrei preso una donna, non un frocio capito?" gli urlò ancora contro, spingendolo ancora più forte contro il muro._

_Kurt cercò di contraddirlo balbettando ma suo padre lo colpi ancora e ancora finché non si arrese completamente a lui. Si premette di più contro la parete per allontanarsi un po', come un animale braccato messo alle strette, cercando un modo per sfuggire alla sua presa ferrea._

_"Non provare a negare, Puttanella! Sei proprio come tua madre, ha trovato un uomo più ricco e se n'è andata, abbandonandoti qui con me, lasciandomi un frocetto come te da crescere. È tutta colpa tua se se n'è andata! Per ogni colpo che ti do dovrai dire il suo nome e 'È tutta colpa mia', così magari finalmente capirai che sei un immondo scherzo della natura e la smetterai con queste cazzate!" Lo prese per i capelli e iniziò a prenderlo a pugni in faccia. _

_Kurt pianse più forte e lo prego di fermarsi ma allo stesso tempo fece come gli era stato detto e ad ogni colpo ripeté il nome di Elizabeth e aggiungendo subito dopo quella terribile frase sperando di placare la sua ira, anche se spesso dire il suo nome lo faceva solo arrabbiare di più. _

_Il più grande gli tirò una ginocchiata nello stomaco che gli fece sputare un po' di sangue e fermare il fiato per qualche secondo. Richard lo lasciò e immediatamente cadde per terra a peso morto per la mancanza dell'unico sostegno che prima lo faceva rimanere in piedi e l'altro lo trascinò in un minuscolo bagno angusto, buio e senza finestre._

_"Ecco, prova ad uscire ora!" gli sussurrò in un orecchio. _

_Kurt sentì un nauseante odore di alcol arrivargli al naso, il quale gli fece venire un forte attacco di conati. Richard uscì e lo chiuse dentro a chiave spegnendo la luce che aveva acceso in precedenza. _

_Lui rimase lì, stordito a piangere senza mai lasciar andare il suo polso che si era gonfiato ulteriormente e che ora pulsava dal dolore. Più che per le botte ricevute pianse ripensando a sua madre. _

_Perché non lo aveva portato non sé? Sapeva di cos'era capace suo padre? Se si, perché l'aveva lasciato lì con questo **mostro**? Lo odiava così tanto? Cosa gli aveva fatto di male per farsi odiare? _

_Con la testa piena di interrogativi rimase lì, steso sul freddo pavimento tutta la notte in uno stato di costante dormiveglia finché il mattino successivo suo padre non gli aveva aperto come se niente fosse prima di andare al lavoro fischiettando allegramente._

_Il giorno dopo dovette saltare la scuola per andare al pronto soccorso, sia il polso che per alcune ferite profonde che temeva si sarebbero potute infettare. Come sospettava il polso era rotto e gli dovettero mettere il gesso mentre per alcuni tagli ci vollero dei punti, ma fortunatamente la maggior parte non erano gravi. Non appena finirono di curarlo tornò a casa e subito si chiuse in camera. Quando entrò, la prima cosa di cui si accorse fu di avere le sbarre alle finestre._

_Per un po' provò a trattenersi ma dopo si ricordò di essere solo in casa quindi si buttò sul letto e pianse fino ad addormentarsi, sfinito. Quella settimana alla fine aveva mangiato solo alcuni pacchetti di patatine quando sentiva che la fame diventava ingestibile dato che erano l'unica cosa che poteva permettersi dopo aver speso gran parte dei suoi soldi per il telefono._

Scosse di nuovo la testa e si diede dell'idiota, odiava quando gli venivano dei flashback. Purtroppo succedeva spesso ma ogni volta era come se rivivesse le scene che si stava ricordando e la maggior parte delle volte non erano affatto tranquille o belle, di solito erano come questa.

Alla fine era come vivere quelle situazioni due volte e lo detestava, una bastava e avanzava. Il problema di questa cosa era che bastava una sola parola, un pensiero o un immagine per mandarlo in palla e lui aveva bisogno avere il controllo su tutto, quando non ce l'aveva provava un dolore quasi _fisico,_ quindi per lui era un enorme problema.

Scosse la testa ancora una volta per riprendersi e salutò calorosamente il buttafuori, Max e gli batté il cinque. Era un uomo sulla ventina, molto massiccio ed è anche parecchio più alto di lui, il classico tipo che si descrive dicendo'è un armadio', aveva i capelli neri e gli occhi scuri. Se non lo conoscevi o se gli stavi antipatico poteva incutere molto timore ma in fin dei conti era un uomo molto dolce e un fantastico amico.

Kurt lo adorava, era davvero simpatico, ogni volta che lo incontrava si fermava a parlare con lui e Max lo lasciava entrare anche se la sua carta d'identità era palesemente falsa. Dopotutto aveva solo diciassette anni e non sarebbe potuto entrare nei locali ma forse gli si leggeva in faccia che aveva davvero bisogno di uno svago.

Adorava quando scherzava con lui facendogli i complimenti e dicendogli quanto fosse fantastico il suo sedere, flirtavano sempre anche se ovviamente lo facevano solo per scherzo.

Gli fece l'occhiolino ed entrò sculettando esageratamente apposta per farlo fischiare e ridere di cuore. Scese le scale in fondo al corridoio del locale che porta sul retro ed andò verso l'ufficio del capo.

Andrew, o come lo chiamavano gli amici Andy, il proprietario, era un venticinquenne abbastanza alto, molto muscoloso ( non troppo fortunatamente) con i capelli corti biondi lisci come quelli di Sam, gli occhi blu scuro e un ghigno inquietante e perverso perennemente sul volto.

Ci provava praticamente con tutti, lui compreso, e sinceramente quello era il genere di persona che odiava, ma lui era un eccezione. Gli fece un enorme sorriso e lo abbracciò baciandogli le guancie

"Ciao Andy, mi sei mancato".

"Kurt, che ci fai qui? Sei venuto per vedermi perché hai finalmente deciso di accettare la mia offerta? Ci hai messo un po' più tempo di quello che pensavo ma meglio tardi che mai, no?" Chiese facendo l'occhiolino e muovendo le sopracciglia in modo allusivo a Kurt e lui dovette trattenersi per non roteare gli occhi come faceva di solito dopo quei commenti e l'uomo se ne accorse, ormai lo conosceva molto bene, e sorrise ancora di più.

"No Andrew, non vengo a letto con te ora e sicuramente non sono qui per questo, lo sai, se no verrei di sera ovviamente. Vorrei il lavoro da barista/sostituto/quello che cerchi, ho letto l'annuncio e speravo che magari potresti assumermi..." disse facendogli gli occhioni dolci da cucciolo abbandonato che sapeva che erano il suo punto debole.

"Ahh, ma certo tesoro, hai delle referenze? Se no a me basta che tu sappia fare i cocktail dato che sei dannatamente sexy e ti ho già visto ballare e cantare" disse in modo sensuale mettendogli le mani sui fianchi e avvicinandosi a lui fino a far toccare i loro petti. Kurt gli sorrise in modo provocante e gli allacciò le mani al collo, guardandolo negli occhi in modo languido.

Quello era il loro piccolo gioco, da quando si erano incontrarti e Andrew ci aveva provato con lui mentre Kurt l'aveva 'gentilmente' rifiutato, ogni volta che si incontravano facevano così, flirtavano spietatamente e mentre il più grande provava a portarselo a letto l'altro semplicemente lo faceva impazzire. Ovviamente Andrew sapeva che non sarebbe mai successo niente tra loro, anche perché era molto più vecchio di lui, ma lo faceva comunque perché lo divertiva e Hummel gli teneva il gioco.

"Beh, so fare molti cocktail, sicuramente tutti quelli che vendete, ho fatto un corso per imparare e ho lavorato come barista durante l'estate" disse accarezzandogli la guancia con un dito.

"Se indossi i soliti vestiti aderenti e sexy e il trucco waterproof al posto di quello normale, sai,altrimenti si può rovinare con il sudore, se vuoi te lo procuro io, allora sei assunto" rispose allegro "Almeno così posso continuare a provarci con te, prima o poi cederai, me lo sento" Andy gli fece ancora l'occhiolino e lo condusse alla porta. "Lavorerai qui il venerdì, sabato e domenica, dalle 23.00 alle 4.00, ma questo lo sai già no?"

"Grazie Mille!" Esclamò Kurt dandogli un bacio a stampo. Andrew diventò rosso e il suo solito ghigno si allargò ancora di più. Kurt uscì di fretta, salutò Max e andò all'officina.

Concordò con Jim l'orario e il giorno in cui si sarebbero dovuti per provare a capire meglio come avrebbero dovuto gestire quella situazione inusuale e dopo tornò in macchina.

Guidò velocemente verso il parcheggio più vicino alla sua scuola e si sistemò lì. Prese dal bagagliaio una coperta e vi si avvolse andando a sdraiarsi sui sedili posteriori in posizione fetale e rannicchiandosi più che poteva per riuscire a starci dato che era fin troppo grande per quei posti e per produrre più calore possibile, si congelava in quel posto.

Dopo un po' di minuti si mise a sedere e sbuffò, era scomodissimo... guardò le valige in cerca di un illuminazione e all'improvviso si accorse che il bagagliaio della sua macchina era enorme!

Spostò con molta difficoltà tutto ciò che c'era dietro sui sedili dov'era seduto lui e lui andò nel bagagliaio. Così andava decisamente meglio! Mentre spostava i suoi averi aveva trovato un cuscino abbastanza grande e lo aveva messo per terra, usandolo un po' come un materasso, anche se lui non riusciva a starci tutto sopra. Alla fine era diventata una specie di cuccia, ora poteva capire il perché i cani ci dormissero: era calda, accogliente e morbida.

Finalmente smise di tremare dal freddo, fuori stava ancora nevicando ma lui si stava scaldando.

La giornata era stata davvero stancante per lui, era talmente provato da tutta quella storia che subito dopo aver puntato la sveglia scivolò in un sonno profondo e senza sogni.

* * *

Note D'Autore:

Mi dispiace per gli orrori grammaticali e le frasi senza senso che ci potrebbero essere, ci tenevo a pubblicarlo entro oggi quindi non l'ho neanche riletto un ultima volta come faccio sempre, senza contare che la mia beta mi ha già dato buca... Yeee... Comunque spero vi piaccia...

IMPORTATE: Ho deciso che tra un mese non li tolgo ma li ricorreggo e modifico leggermente tutti.


End file.
